Dragon Ball X: A new Breed of Sayians
by Huffdaddy29
Summary: The life after DBGT. Three sayian pods fell from the sky to reveal a new breed of sayians. What new powers will these sayains show the Z fighters find out by reading the new story of that will change DBZ world forever!


Dragon Ball X

Part I: A new breed of saiyans

In DBGT, Goku and Vegeta defeated Omega Shenron. And we all know after that when the original shenron came back and we all know that Goku went with Shenron and he absorbed the dragon balls and never came back for a hundred years. But, somehow Goku awoke after only fifteen years back in his adult form and when he was asleep for the fifteen years the sayian population grew on Earth rapidly and Goku escaped and flew back to Earth. He saw that Vegeta and the five other sayians were still alive. When Goku saw so many sayians, without the ability to control their powers, Goku and the other original sayians established an academy for young sayians. Under the control of Goku and Vegeta as headmasters, they taught the young sayians the art of combat, how to channel their ki and find the inner potential to turn into a super sayian.

The time came of the very first graduation ceremony. This is a time when high achieving sayians, official join the Z fighters and ready to protect Earth. Everything was going perfectly, until Goku sensed a strange power approaching Earth. He looked to the sky to see three balls of light falling down to the Earth. Goku tapped Vegeta on the shoulder and pointed to the unknown objects. They decided to check them out after the ceremony, but before Goku could hand out the first diploma, a huge seismic wave shock the stand. The objects in the sky had landed in the middle of the forest.

Immediately, Goku and Vegeta flew off to the crash site. When they arrived they saw two couples looking at the meteorites. But when Goku and Vegeta looked at the intergalactic objects, they discovered that they were actually golden sayian pods.

"What are these things, Vegeta? They don't look like any sayian pods I've seen." asked Goku.

Vegeta scratched his chin. " Hmm? They look similar to sayian pods, yet no pods that I know of are golden."

Goku went down to the middle pod. What can they be? Thought Goku . Slowly, he reached out his hand to touch the golden pod. And then, the second he touched it, steam came out the edges of door and it opened. They predicted that a middle age man would be inside the pod, but there wasn't a man; it was a baby boy, sleeping. Goku and Vegeta were shocked at what they saw. It must at least a couple hundred light years to get to earth. How could this baby stayed as a baby while traveling to earth?

"Vegeta, check the other two pods." said Goku. Vegeta nodded.

Goku turned around and look at the two couples. He could sense that the two men were saiyans, but there girlfriends or wives, were humans. He pointed at the couple on the left.

"You two! What are your names?"

"My name Charles Tokonaki, and this is my wife, Helen."

"Oh" said Goku. He looked at the other couple. "And you are?"

"My name is Brian Zaichou, and this is my wife Cathy" said the man.

"Are you people saiyans?" Asked Goku. "I'm half-saiyan, but my wife is human." said Charles. Goku nodded. Goku looked at Brian and Cathy. "And you two?".

"Same here. Me half, my wife human."

"Do have any kids?" said Goku.

"Nether of us have kids, but me and my wife were planning to have child, same with our neighbors." Said Brian.

Suddenly, Vegeta yelled. " Kakorat! Get over here!".

"Excuse me." Said Goku, and flew in the pit where the saiyan pods were.

" What did find Vegeta?" asked Goku.

"look, two more babies" said Vegeta. Vegeta was right, there are three babies, one in each pod.

"Well, let take them out shall we?" said Goku. Goku tear off a piece of his shirt to blanket the baby. He grabbed the baby and took it out of pod. But while he was taking out the baby, he accidentally pressed a button. A screen turned on. On the screen a shadow figure was there.

"Hello, if you're watching this it means my son and friend's sons have landed to earth. We know that your planet has the same atmosphere of planet Vegeta. You humans look the same as humans. Please take good care of son and friends sons. They maybe one of the last saiyans in the universe, and maybe the last three forbidden saiyans. Program terminated.

Goku and Vegeta stand still shocked. What does he mean by forbidden saiyans?

"These babies need to stay away from suburbs." said Vegeta. "What if these 'forbidden saiyans' be so powerful that the parents of other saiyans get suspicious."

"You're right. We can give these two couples a baby each and other to the Waichous" said Goku.

"The Waichous? The expert martial artist saiyans; why?" asked Vegeta.

"they own 15 acres of land for training. That will be far enough from normal saiyans."

"Good thinking Kakorat."

Goku and Vegeta flew back up to the two with one baby in each of their arm.

"Charles, Helen, would like to adopt this baby?" said Goku.

Charles and Helen were shocked, but in joy

"Um, of course we'll adopt this baby!" shouted Helen. Goku gave them baby. " Hey little guy" whisper Helen. "What should we name him Charlie?"

Charles was in a deep gaze in the baby's eyes. A moment later he look up at his wife and said "Let's name him Mike; Mike Ryan Tokonaki"

"Oh that's a beautiful name" said Helen.

They both looked at baby and he was smiling, but not at them but at Goku.

"It seems he likes you, Goku" said Helen.

Goku chuckled "I have a thing with kids".

Goku looked at Vegeta. He face said 'ask them to adopt!'

Vegeta hated doing this.

He went up to the Zaichous and said " Uhh… would you… like… to adopt…"

"Of course we'll adopt the baby, we'll name him Craig Peters Zaichou" said Brian. "Your welcome" muttered Vegeta.

As you can two babies already have and the other baby went to the Waichous and was named Roy. Goku and Vegeta covered up the whole thing as meteors coming down, and hid the saiyan pods in the Zaichou's penthouse. Mike and Craig grew up together as best friends and were like any normal saiyans kids. Mike grandfather Yoshi, taught Mike & Craig Martial Arts so they can get in the academy, but since Goku and Vegeta always checked on them every month to see if anything happen if you what mean, on Mike & Craig 8th birthday (same birthday when they landed), Goku & Vegeta gave 2 scholarships to them, which brings us to the next part of are story.

Part II: the Saiyan Academy

It's been a little bit over 9 years since the day the saiyan pods came to earth. Mike & Craig are getting ready to go to the Saiyan Academy. Thanks to Yoshi's training, they may be ranked to higher than normal classes on their first day, because when new students come to the academy, they have a sparring match against a student who already in the academy.

"So you ready to kick some butt Craig!" said Mike, outside; waiting to say goodbye to their parents.

"You know it Mike! I take on one hundred super saiyans!" shouted Craig.

"Don't get too head of yourself now!" said Brian (a.k.a. Craig's dad); walking out of his house. And at the same time, Charles (a.k.a. Mike's dad) came out too. "Okay, you guys ready to go to school?" said Mike's dad.

"You know it dad!"

"Alright, just remember what Grandpa taught you, don't hit hard enough that it'll send them to the nurse, and don't show-off that special move of yours"

"Not even once, dad?" asked Mike.

Charles looked at him and said "Oh, alright once, but not in sparring, got it?"

"You got it dad!" said Mike.

Brian smiled and said "Same goes for you, Craig"

"Sir Yes sir!" chuckled Craig.

"Okay you guys remember where to go?" said Charles.

"Dad, went there the other day, duh!" said Mike.

The two boys turned around and ran forward to the forest.

"Have a great first day, son!" said Brian.

"I will dad, bye!" said Craig.

And just when the boy were about to enter the forest, they jumped and flew up in the air like rockets.

"I hope nothing bad happens to them" said Brian

"Same here, Bri, same here." Said Charles.

Meanwhile, while in the blue sky the boys were also worried about school. "Think we'll be in high-rank classes after we spar?" said Craig. Mike winked and said "Of course we will. Thanks to my grandpa's training, we'll be the best freshmen saiyan there!" Right after he said it they could see the academy.

It's such a beautiful site. Boys and girls hanging out at the school while others kids were flying down. The building looked like the technical school you ever saw. Of course, you would advance school with all the advance training they have. Besides that, it was huge. Three buildings, one for each rank. Trainees are in the east building, amateurs go to middle building, and masters go to the west. And the best thing of all: the fighting arena behind the school. This were the school tournaments are held.

"Wow… I'm still amazed at this place." Awed Craig.

"Yea…" said Mike. Suddenly, Mike noticed something; there was a building a little up north of the fighting area. How come he didn't notice when he was here for the tour?

Finally they at school. "Whoa, look at these people! They look pretty tough… think we can beat them?" said Craig, less confident.

"Hey, chin up man! We can take on anyone here!" said Mike.

"Oh really, tough guy" said a voice behind them. The boys turned around, and to their surprise, it was Roy Waichou(the third baby from the saiyan pods, his family taught him to have a 'the best of the best' kind of confidence.)

"So you guys think you can take me, Roy Waichou, on?" said Roy.

Craig just looked down and said nothing. But Mike hates show-offs. "I know I can take you on!" The crowd went "ooohhed"

"Eh, please; I've only been here for a year, and I already made at the top of my game" said Roy.

Mike just chuckled. "Please, you make Hercule look good."

The crowd just laughed at Roy. You can tell by his he doesn't like being dissed. "I'll see in class!" said Roy.

"You got it" said Mike. The bell ran. The crowd broke, Roy left. "Mike! Do have any idea what you just did!" said Craig. Mike ignore what he said. " Come on, it's time for our first day of saiyan school." So Mike & Craig went in the school doors.

As I said before, the view is just wonderful! The school hall, with paintings of the Z fighter's greatest battles against the most powerful enemies they ever faced. Below the paintings are the remaining of what was left from their enemies.

"Welcome new students;" said Goku. "To the saiyans academy! This is where we will teach you how to control your great saiyans powers. You'll learn how to run faster than the speed of light, be able to punch down a mountain and turn it into rubble, and concentrate your ki so well that you can make ball the size of this academy!"

"I think he's just a little too cocky" said Craig.

"I thought that too" whisper Mike.

Goku looked the crowd, and signed, probably because nobody looks like his speech was exciting.

"Well, let's get to the chase, shall we?" he said, and pressed a button on his remote he grabbed out. Suddenly, the middle of the hallway floor opened and a fighting area raised up. "Alright, it time for you 'freshmen' to show us what you got. You will be fighting one our student's volunteers in this fighting arena. Who wants to go first?"

Instantly, Mike raised his hand. Since Goku knew him, he picked him right away. "Alright Mike, come on up!"

Mike hovered to the arena and stepped on it. Mike felt so excited when he stepped on the arena. "Okay Mike, you'll be facing; Roy Waichou" said Goku. Right then Mike's eyes twinkled. That cocky blonde kid? Oh, this is definitely my day thought Mike.

Roy stepped up to the arena in a blue jacket with SA patched on the side of jacket and also wore blue pants.

"So those are the master uniform?" asked Mike.

"No, amateurs" said Roy.

"I thought you said you were 'best of the best'?" said Mike

Roy smiled "I am".

"Are you boys done chatting?" asked Goku. "Oh yea…"said Mike.

"Alright, then… BEGIN!" shouted Goku. At that exact second Goku said begin, the two fighters flew at high speeds forward each other, and collided arm to arm, struggling, trying to tackle each other. "This… ain't… that challenging…" said Mike. "I'm not even trying…" said Roy. "Me nether… "chuckled Mike. Finally, they both sprang backed, and sprang back at each other, this not tackling. They were punching, kicking, and blocking at each other so fast the naked eye can barely keep up with them. Mike tries an uppercut, but Roy blocks it with his upper arm, Roy tries to low kick, but Mike moves his leg away, the combinations are endless. Then all of sudden, Roy grabbed Mike's punched and elbowed him three times in the stomached. Roy let go of his arm, since Mike put his arm around his stomach and crouched down, because he was stunned by the plow. "Now to finish you off" said Roy.

"Oh, man this isn't going to end well" said Craig. "Strange…"said the boy next to Craig. "What is it?" said Craig. The boy pointed at Mike and said "The kid is stunned, then how come he still hovering in the air." Craig looked at Mike. The kid is right, thought Craig. "What's he planning?" He whispered. "It was nice fighting with you, Mike" said Roy, and was going to go full impact with his roundhouse kick, but at the last second, Mike grabbed his leg before he could come contact with his body. "What the hell?" shouted Roy. Mike looked up smiling, Then, Mike punched him in the face, REALLY stunning him and swinging him around and around and said "Nice fighting with you too, Roy!" and let go of his leg and crashed to the arena.

The whole crowd fell silent. Mike was still in the air, staring at smoke of rubble. In fact, everyone was looking at the smoke of rubble. When it cleared up, there was a pile of rocks in the pit, then the whole crowd was whispering, most of them saying "Is Roy alive?" and "He was beaten by a beginner?". Then all of a sudden, the ground began to shake, along with a pile of rocks. While the rocks were shaking, Gold sparks were coming out of them. "Oh no…" said Mike over his breathe. Instantly, Roy transform into a super saiyan, arising from the pile of rocks, turning the rocks into rubble. "AAAHHH!" shouted Roy. "YOU'RE GONNA GET NOW, MIKE!". Mike didn't even see Roy's rampage. He dashed all the to Mike and kneed him in the stomach and this time he WAS'NT pretending to stunned, and then Roy elbowed him in the back, falling to ground pretty fast; but Roy beat him to it. When Mike was coming Roy, He gave him a full- impact punch in the stomach. Then Roy elbowed Mike's back and fell to the arena floor pretty hard. He didn't move for 10 seconds, making Roy the winner.

"Yes! I won! This kid going to the trainees! " Said Roy. Vegeta rose up. "That not true Roy. He's going to amateur level". Roy eyes popped up. "What do you mean amateur level!" shouted Roy. "You turned super saiyan while you were still fighting. That's against the sparring rules for new students. YOU cheated." Said Vegeta. Roy was silent and stormed off. Mike arose from the arena. "Uhhh… did I win?" asked Mike. Goku smiled and said "Yes, Mike; You win and are now in the amateur level.". Mike's face lit up "Are you serious! Awsome!".

The crowd applauded for Mike's Victory, And Craig was the loudest. "Yea! That's what I'm talking about! You rock Mike!" Shouted Craig. Mike walked off the arena, but in pride, since he was the first new student to make amateur level. After that match-up the other fight weren't as good, except for Craig's fight, since he was the SECOND new student to make it to the amateur level.

What's going to happen after their first day? You're just going to have to wait until the next adventure. Until next time!


End file.
